narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izuna Yotsuki
Izuna Yotsuki (夜月イズナ, Yotsuki Izuna) is a jōnin-level shinobi of Ganzogakure and the son of the famed shinobi Kennma Yotsuki. Due to his feared prowess on the battlefield and extensive use of the Flying Thunder God Technique, he has been recognized on the battlefield as the Flash of the Drawn Sword (白刃一閃 Hakujin Issen). Background Izuna was born as the only son of Kenma Yotsuki and his wife, Hira. His father, a famed shinobi both for his use of Storm Release and the Half Moon Sabre, was disappointed to discover his son had not inherited the kekkei genkai. When their second child, a daughter named Momo, was born, the last happy memory that Kenma formed was discovering she had inherited his kekkei genkai. Only a week later, Kenma was struck down by an enemy missing-nin he had been sent to kill. This gave Izuna intense drive to protect his mother, as the death of Kenma had left her empty, and his sister, as he saw her as the true thing Kenma had left them in his death. Izuna began training heavily, often only stopping because he would collapse and become unable to continue. At one point as a teenager, he sought to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique, and sought out one of the Hokage's elite guard, the only group still capable of using it. After learning it's secrets, Izuna became one of the few capable of using it alone. He became famed for it's use, gaining the moniker of Flash of the Drawn Sword from his high-speed combat style making him seem like a flash. He quickly became a shinobi as feared, if not more feared, than his father. After becoming a jōnin, Izuna was made a jōnin sensei with his students being Heima Senju, Jusuke Uchiha and Sara Toyama. Because all three students were considered superior in the graduating class, with Izuna known to be a prodigy, the squad was called the "strongest team". Appearance Izuna is a dark-skinned individual who is tall and thin. He has curly, dark brown hair that is cut short, with the bangs being longer near the sides. He has jade green eyes and a tattoo of a phoenix on his right forearm. He wears a slightly modified outfit of a Ganzogakure Jōnin, consisting of a grey flak jacket over a black bodysuit. The sleeves of his bodysuit are much shorter, ending around his elbows, and he also wears a thin leather sash around his chest, in which he holds his sword. He often wears a white forehead protector wrapped around his head like a bandana. Personality Izuna is the strong but silent type, speaking calmly and respectfully to everyone he meets. He has is very protective of those he cares about, especially his family, and often fights with no regard for his life when protecting them. He sees himself as only a tool to protect those he cares about, and has no issue dying as long as those he cares about are safe. He has even gone as far as to say "I exist to protect those I care about. I will be the shield to keep them safe.", proving his dedication to protecting people. He has stated that the reason for his strength and intense training was so he could become strong enough to protect them. However, this makes him easily to manipulate, as he will do almost anything to protect his family, even risk his own life. However, his analytic nature and calm mind allows him to assess a threat and act accordingly, meaning one must put those he cares about in immediate danger for him to be manipulated. Abilities Izuna is a powerful Shinobi, having acclaimed as much, if not more, fame than his father based on skill alone. His intense training has made him incredibly strong, earning the respect of top-class shinobi such as Kage and Jinchuuriki. His fighting style is very much a hit-and-run style, trying to land a fatal blow before teleporting away with the Flying Thunder God Technique. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Izuna has an affinity for Lightning Release techniques, however, he is mainly seen using this to channel lightning into his sword. He can create clones from lightning that electrocute a foe once destroyed, and even simply release Lightning from his hands. He has learned a few Water Release technique as well, mainly using these to enhance the flow of his electricity or to counter other's techniques. Flying Thunder God Technique WIP Category:Approved Technique Category:Konohagakure Category:JJRawesome Category:Jōnin